The present invention relates to a medical technique; it can be used in the reconstructive surgery in cases where the circulatory system has congenital anomalies or it suffers from atherosclerosis, injuries or any other detriment.
There exists a flexible blood vessel prosthesis (LV patent No. 12175), consisting of polyester and polyurethan yarns with a lining of velour type crimps on its walls. The said prosthesis represents the following disadvantages:
after implantation the structure of the prosthesis cannot prevent blood leakage through it;
the ends of the prosthesis ravel easily; it makes it difficult to suture the prosthesis to the natural blood vessel.
The goal of the present invention is to produce an arterial prosthesis that easily modulates when a continues blood flow is pumped through it at a definite pressure and speed. The new prosthesis should exclude blood leakage through its walls, and its ends should be easily attachable to natural blood vessels.